Fun With 575
by Phantom Panda
Summary: My first post- a collection of funny Haikus I wrote about POTO. They're fun and cute- take a look and r&r! Yaay! -
1. Fun and fun and fun with 575!

Hello, fellow Phans! I am Phantom Panda, and this is my first phanfic, but I've read tons! I enjoy E/C, but I really like Raoul. He's always seemed very sweet to me. I like Erik and Raoul, so I don't think anybody can hold anything against me in that area. Okay, so now it's time to explain about the phic. See, this is a series of poems, but they're not serious. Most Phan poetry is dark and all about Erik confessing his love for Christine. I thought I'd open up a new genre- the funny Haiku! These are just random little poems, so don't take them too seriously. They're just random, and if I get good reviews I'll write more. But no flames- it's okay to put up constructive criticism, but don't tell me that I suck or anything, because these are all written for my own amusement.  
  
BTW, # 1& 2 are from Christine's POV, # 3 & 6 are from Erik's POV, and all of the rest are just from my POV. Okay, that's all.  
  
Review and tell me if you want one from someone else's POV! Here goes:  
  
1) Yes, he seduced me.  
  
But the funny thing now  
  
Is that I chose Raoul.  
  
2) Why did I not pick  
  
Him? The killing was a bit  
  
Of a small turn-off.  
  
3) Knowing I couldn't  
  
Hear her voice again,  
  
I went and bought the soundtrack.  
  
4) Monsieur Lloyd-Webber  
  
And Monsieur Gaston Leroux.  
  
Two peas in a mask.  
  
5) Monsieur Le Vicomte?  
  
Why are you so mistreated?  
  
You are way too hot.  
  
6) Oh, sweet Carlotta.  
  
You are far, far too whiny  
  
For me to torture.  
  
7) Keep your face, Erik  
  
Nose jobs can lead you to look  
  
Like Michael Jackson.  
  
8) The Punjab Lasso-  
  
Follow Buquet's example  
  
And scare all your friends.  
  
Thank you to all who read this. Your attention is much appreciated. Please review, and I hope to become a productive member of the Phan community in the future.  
  
Hugs and music for all,  
  
Phantom Panda. 


	2. 575 to 57577 wa tanoshi desu! yata!

Fun with 575- Part 2  
  
A/N: Ooh! I updated! Thank you to all who reviewed! I'm going to start working on a new phic pretty soon! I'll just update this one whenever I feel like it, because writing haikus and stuff is fun!  
  
To my loyal reviewers:  
  
Phantom Aria: Thanks for giving me my first ever review! It made me feel so happy and special!  
  
Miranda7911: I really loved your review! Some of my haikus don't even make sense to me, and I wrote them!  
  
Singing Valentine: Ose Shalom, bimromav, hu yase, Shalom alenu.. Sorry, I was practicing! Thanks for reviewing! (Although you know I would Punjab you if you hadn't! Hand at the level of your eyes, ready to shoot, Morgs!)  
  
Bubonic Woodchuck: Hurray! A haiku! I love being odd! I have such fun making people laugh. and wonder.. Thanks for the review!  
  
Jennifleur: Mademoiselle, I will say the same to you that I did to Mlle. Morgan- I appreciate your review, but if you hadn't reviewed, I would have forced you into it. It's so happy that me and my two buddies got a trio for chorus, no? C U soon! Thanks for the review! Update The Watch!  
  
Opera Ghost Kid: Michael Jackson scares me! He looks as though his face is about to fall apart. He's really the scariest singer there is. I mean, if he had lived in the 1800s, he would have been way scarier than Erik. (Not that I think Erik is scary- Not my Eriky-poo!) Thanks for the review!  
  
Jamfase: Hey, Laura! Did you know I take Japanese at school? Well, it's true! Watashi wa nihongo ga daisuki desu! (That means I love Japanese!) I'm going to do some tankas in this chapter- Dedicated to you! Ask Jenny about Phantom. I'm sure she'll tell you about Morgan and my obsession!  
  
Shandethe Sanders: OMG, I'm going to be an admirer! Squeals in Phangirl- ish delight at the prospect of random musical numbers and a bunch of other girls who love the Vicomte as much as Erik. Thank you! Thanks for the nice review!  
  
Shekiah: Aww, thanks! I'm going to write some Erik ones just for you! Thanks much! You get extra Candy Corn today! (That's my favorite Halloween Candy, if you didn't know!)  
  
Aathiya Lia: I like your haiku! It made me feel special inside! It gave me an extra confidence boost! I really like it much! Your haiku makes me feel so happy! Now, time for the phic!  
  
Fun with 575 and 57577 (Tankas)  
  
Phans everywhere-  
  
I find myself utterly  
  
Swamped by the onslaught  
  
Of girls wearing paper masks  
  
Over their pink eyeshadow.  
  
Punjab hanging off  
  
A tall tree. Torture chamber?  
  
No, Erik's Christmas!  
  
Moncharmin, Richard-  
  
My managers know nothing  
  
Of the safety pin-  
  
For you see, there was a hole  
  
In the pocket. Handy, no?  
  
I raise an eyebrow  
  
At the prospect of phandom.  
  
Had I known of them  
  
It really would have destroyed  
  
The basis of the novel.  
  
Erik's breakthrough-  
  
"You know, oddly, I'm starting  
  
to realize that-  
  
although I was blind to it-  
  
Christine was not bright."  
  
That's all for now. It's not a lot, but I figured I should write a few good ones, instead of a lot of bad ones. Only five, I know! I'm sorry I spent so much time on the Author's note, but I promise that I didn't mean to. I also meant to write more poems. N-E-Way, I've been sick recently, so I guess the cold went to my head and gave me a shortage of ideas. That, or my muse was off in Hawaii. But I wanted to post this anyway. I'm probably not going to update this for awhile, but I'll work on some new stuff. You can enjoy that with enjoyfulness instead!  
  
Please, review, but no flames! Flames from stories are no good to roast my marshmallows with! Constructive criticism is welcome, though! (So, once again, no telling me I suck!)  
  
Love you all,  
  
Phantom Panda :P 


End file.
